


ÁI TÌNH TỰA CUỘC CHIẾN

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Case Fic, Kissing, M/M, Magic, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Short & Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Ái tình tựa cuộc chiến. Ai rung động trước người đó thua một nửa.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	ÁI TÌNH TỰA CUỘC CHIẾN

Sương đêm se lạnh phủ xuống căn biệt thự sang trọng nhà ngài thanh tra cảnh sát Hakuba.

Những ngón tay trắng thon dài của cậu thám tử lướt nhanh trên bàn phím trước mắt.

Tiếng phong linh treo phía bên ngoài căn phòng nghiên cứu của ông nội cậu khẽ đu đưa tạo thành thứ âm thanh khe khẽ .

Tất cả những dữ liệu đều đã được tập hợp đầy đủ, nhưng lời giải cho màn ảo thuật thần bí của kẻ được mệnh danh là ảo thuật gia dưới trăng kia vẫn chưa tìm được lời đáp.

  * Rốt cuộc thì tại sao chứ ?? _ Hakuba Saguru nhìn chằm chằm vào đoạn Camera không rời mắt lấy một giây.



Cứ như thể nếu như cậu chợp mắt một khắc thì cũng sẽ bỏ lỡ mất chi tiết quan trọng của vụ án này.

................... Flashback....................

  * Ladies and Gentlemen !!



Cậu nhớ như in làn khói trắng mờ ảo khi bắt đầu buổi biểu diễn của hắn, ma mị huyền bí cùng nụ cười nửa miệng khó hiểu.

Vẫn luôn như thế, cách hắn dẫn dắt mọi thứ đều khiến cậu phải điên đầu.

  * Chào mừng mọi người đến đây để chứng kiến màn đánh cắp lần này của tôi !!



Khoác lớp Vest trắng như một người nghệ sĩ tài ba, bức màn bí ẩn phủ quanh hắn luôn là thứ kích thích trí tò mò của những người thám tử.

Ba...hai...một....

  * Bùm !!



Chiếc bình pha lê nạm đá Saphire không biết từ lúc nào lại đột ngột xuất hiện trên cao

Một dòng nước trong suốt từ miệng cốc đổ xuống hồ nước bên dưới trong khi chiếc bình tuyệt đẹp vẫn lơ lửng giữa không trung.

  * Không...không thể tin được...!! _ Ngài thanh tra Nakamori ngạc nhiên đến tròn mắt.



Siêu trộm Kid chưa từng chạm tay đến chiếc hộp, làm cách nào mà hắn có thể di chuyển nó lên không trung.

  * Rào rào....!!



Hơn nữa trong đó cũng hoàn toàn không có nước, vậy làm cách nào lại có thể khiến nước từ miệng bình chảy ra liên tục.

  * Chắc chắn là câu dây phía trên !! _ Ngài thanh tra Nakamori khẳng định _ Tên ấy chắc chắn đang dùng một sợi dây cước phía trên để kéo chiếc bình !!
  * Được lắm, vậy để tôi giúp tên lừa đảo này kết thúc màn diễn của hắn !!_ Ngày Jirokichi, chủ nhân chiếc bình mà Kid gửi thư cảnh báo sẽ đánh cắp lên tiếng.



Ngay lập tức một chiếc Bumerang phóng đi trong căn phòng.

  * Xoạt xoạt !!



Nhẹ nhàng lướt qua phía bên trên chiếc bình trong tích tắt.

  * Không...không thể nào !!



Nhưng hoàn toàn không có bất kỳ sợi dây cước nào bị cắt đi, chiếc Bumerang trở về vị trí cũ của nó mà không tạo thành bất kỳ vết trầy xước nào cả...

.............Fashback......................

Ám ảnh trong tâm trí của cậu thám tử trẻ là nụ cười nửa miệng của tên siêu trộm ấy.

Ngạo nghễ và tự cao như thể hắn là một gã phù thủy ma thuật đang nhạo báng những cố gắng của những kẻ ngoại đạo muốn lật tẩy mình.

  * Cậu chủ, cậu vẫn chưa ngủ ạ ??_ Người quản gia già mang tên Bayya bưng tách Coffee vào cho cậu.



Bà ấy dường như đã quá quen thuộc với những cuộc điều tra đến tận khuya của Hakuba.

  * Tôi còn một vài việc phải làm, các cứ để Coffee trên bàn cho tôi !!
  * Vâng !



Đáp lại một cách điềm đạm, người quản gia đặt tách trà lên bàn rồi lui ra bên ngoài.

Hakuba đưa tay xoa xoa hai thái dương của mình, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi màn hình.

  * Phía trên không dùng dây cước, phía dưới không có bệ đỡ, một chiếc bình lơ lửng giữa không trung, trong bình không có nước nhưng nước từ miệng bình cứ liên tục chảy ra !! _ Hakuba Saguru cắn nhẹ môi _ Rốt cuộc tên đó đã làm thế nào ??



Cậu thám tử trẻ chăm chăm nhìn vào dòng nước đang đổ xuống trong đoạn quay, cứ thế mệt dần từ từ khép mắt ngủ quên từ lúc nào không hay.

Vạt áo trắng thành thoát cùng hình ảnh chiếc tàu lượn hình đôi cánh trắng của hắn tung bay trong màn đêm ở cuối đoạn quay trở thành nỗi kinh hoàng của lực lượng cảnh sát.

Nhưng cũng chính màu áo đó khiến mọi suy nghĩ trong hắn đảo lộn.

Người ta vẫn thường nói, ái tình tựa cuộc chiến, ai rung động trước kẻ đó thua một nửa.

Thế nên, thám tử Hakuba Saguru – con trai ngài chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ đã không ngần ngại trở về nước ngay trong đêm để đến chứng chiến màn đánh cắp chiếc bình pha lê của siêu trộm Kid.

Cũng không quản mệt mỏi xem đi xem lại đoạn quay đó để tìm ra mấu chốt của trò ảo thuật lừa người kia.

Ai rung động trước người đó thua một nửa, nên cậu đành dùng tất cả thực lực còn lại của mình cược lấy một nửa còn lại ở chỗ hắn.

Vén bức màn bí ẩn phủ quanh hắn, để tâm tư hắn tồn tại một hình bóng của cậu...

Ánh trăng khuya vẫn sáng phía bên ngoài phòng nghiên cứu của cậu thám tử trẻ.

Cơn gió nhẹ thổi làm đung đưa chiếc phong linh trên cao.

Tựa như làn sương một bóng người trong bộ Vest trắng nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống ban công. Đưa tay chỉnh lại chiếc mũ ảo thuật của mình để che đi một phần gương mặt.

Kẻ đó bước đến gần chỗ của cậu thám tử trẻ với nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi.

  * Đồ ngốc !! _ Cúi người thì thầm, hắn áp môi mình lên gò má kẻ đang ngủ say kia.



Những lọn tóc khẽ đu đưa khiến gương mặt người kia dưới ánh trăng đêm càng thêm thanh tú.

Ái tình tựa cuộc chiến.

Ai rung động trước người đó thua một nửa.

Ai dành nhiều tình cảm hơn người đó thua 75%.

Bây giờ hắn chỉ có thể dùng 25% còn lại cùng những trò ảo thuật kỳ quái kia, cược lấy 25% từ chỗ cậu

Thám tử Anh quốc mà siêu trộm lừng lẫy mà hắn đang thầm yêu !!


End file.
